Wonder City
Wonder City '''(also identified as '''Old Gotham) is an abandoned city located below North Gotham City which houses one of Ra's al Ghul's Lazarus Pits. It was an actual city while Ra's was developing his Lazarus Pit. Ra's eventually returned to Wonder City to replenish himself from the pit and planned the events that would take shape in Batman: Arkham City. History For more information, see Ra's al Ghul, Talia al Ghul, and Arkham City Pre-Arkham Centuries before the events of Arkham City, Ra's stopped in what soon became Gotham City and eventually an unknown Lazarus Pit beneath the ground. Ra's eventually formed Wonder City, along with Wonder Tower and many new civilians, and became rich for his efforts from the Lazarus Pit. Ra's learned that the pit could make someone invincible, and could even prevent someone from dying. Upon this amazing discovery, he kept depending on the pit until its various chemicals kept spreading and was deemed harmful to Wonder City's citizens. Meanwhile, Gotham City was eventually forming above the ground and the citizens of Wonder City eventually got poisoned from the pit's dangerous chemicals. Ra's never did anything to help them, but the newly-formed Gotham City Council did. Officers took the prisoners out of Wonder City, straight to Arkham Asylum. Ra's eventually left the pit. It should be noted that the immortal Solomon Grundy was formed by the chemicals of the Lazarus Pit and even then, Gotham was a crime-ridden, lawless place. Wonder City was eventually abandoned until Arkham City was taking shape. ''Batman: Arkham City'' Ra's eventually returned to Wonder City/Lazarus Pit and formed a master plan for Arkham City. He was drilling through the old Wonder City streets and the streets collasped, but Ra's kept digging through the streets. He was eventually using the Pit. During the present time, Gotham is a huge city around Wonder Tower and Gotham North was becoming Arkham City. Ra's kept making his master plan with Hugo Strange for Arkham City. Batman came to the long abandoned Wonder City to collect a sample of Ra's blood to save himself from the poison Joker gave him. He found Ra's and his daughter Talia al Ghul in Wonder City and Batman explained that he wanted to be the next leader of the League of Assassins. In truth, Batman just needed Ra's blood, as explained above. Batman took the Demon Trials and eventually took on Ra's in the Lazarus Pit. After a huge fight, Batman eventually beat down Ra's and told him to call off his crusade or the Bat will be coming back for Ra's. Later in the storyline at the top of Wonder Tower, it was discovered that Ra's was the true power behind Arkham and he wanted to destroy mankind forever as he stabbed Hugo Strange. While was Ra's was explaining his plan to destroy mankind, Strange activated Protocol 11, the destruction of Wonder Tower. Ra's and Batman escaped the tower, but Ra's unsuccessfully drove his sword threw himself in an attempt to kill Batman. But Batman threw himself away from Ra's, and Ra's killed himself and his body fell was impaled on a sign. His body vanished shortly after his death, his whereabouts are currently unknown. It is rumored that the League of Assassins took his body back to the Lazarus Pit but it is unknown if that truly happened. Areas within Wonder City *Collapsed Streets *Wonder Tower Foundations *Wonder Avenue **Grimberg's Occult Store **Muftic Barbershop **Underhill & Davies Books **The Tea Hut **Wonder City Jewelry **Billingham Butchers **Adamson & Stjernberg Drugstore **Furniture Store **Fruit & Vegetables **Cloney Cobblers **Wonder City Textile Manufacturing **Crazy Clown Toys & Dolls **Royal Flush Tobacco **Wine & Spirit *Secret Corridor *Chamber of the Demon *Wonder Tower *Observation Deck Category:Batman: Arkham City